iFound Bigfoot
by bikhi5269
Summary: Carly gets more than she bargained for when they go hunting for Bigfoot.


So this story is not mine. I saw it on asstr and thought it could use an audience here...

_ WARNING! This text file contains sexually explicit material. If you do not wish to read this type of literature, or you are under age, PLEASE DELETE THIS FILE NOW!!!! _ Scroll down to view text -- This work is copyrighted to the author 2012. Please don't remove the author information or make any changes to this story. All rights reserved. Thank you for your consideration. -- iCarly - iFound Bigfoot by David Oberman ) * The popular iCarly gang sees a news report on Bigfoot and goes out hunting for the legendary creature. However, young Carly is abducted by a hoaxer and is tormented, only to be rescued by the legendary man- beast, but he too has his own motives. And being a creature of the forest, he of course shares his bounty with others. (Mf, teens, nc, rp, oral, anal, beast, fantasy) *

Part One Carly Shay and Freddy Benson, both dressed in Dukes of Hazard garb, Carly in a pair of tight Daisy Duke hotpant shorts, come traipsing down the stairs from the iCarly studio looking for Sam who's sitting on the couch watching TV. "Sam, what are you doing?" Carly asked her. "Watching the news," Sam replies. "You're supposed to be upstairs with us rehearsing for iCarly," Carly reminds her friend. "Let's go." "No, wait," Sam says. "Just let me watch the next story. I think it's about Bigfoot." "No one cares abou..." Freddy begins to say. "BIGFOOT!" Carly burst out excitedly as she leaps over the couch, landing next to Sam. "On the northern outskirts of Mount Baker National Park," the reporter on the TV says. "Two hikers saw something that at first they believed was a large bear." "IT'S BIGFOOT!" Carly exclaims. "I know it's Bigfoot." "Now, before you dismiss this sighting as another Bigfoot hoax," the newscaster goes on as the screen cuts to a video of the sighting. "Take a look at this footage that was taken by one of the hikers with his mobile phone." The video shows an apparently furry creature lumbering through the leafy growth of the dark forest. "THERE! YOU SEE!" Carly shouts out. "IT'S BIGFOOT!" "So, was it a hoax?" The reported says. "NO!" Carly replies sharply. "Or was it Bigfoot?" The reporter goes on. "YES!" Carly retorts triumphantly. "Discussion over! Take that, Mrs. Cuntwell!" "Our fifth grade teacher?" Sam asked. "Yeah!" Carly replies. "Don't you remember. We had to write a report on some rare creature. Well, I wrote about Bigfoot, and I worked really hard on it. And then Mrs. Cuntwell was all: 'Bigfoot isn't real, so you get an F'." Just then, Carly's older brother Spencer joins the three teens in the living room. "Hey! Hi guys," he says. "What's up?" "Well, Carly just saw this Bigfoot story on the news," Sam replies. "And then went all OO-EE-OO-EE on us." "You saw the Bigfoot video on the news," Carly responded defensively. "People fake shit like that all the time," Sam tells Carly. "Is this about the F you got from Mrs. Cuntwell?" Spencer asked his little sister. "Maybe," Carly pouts. "Kid, there's no such thing as Bigfoot," Spencer tells her. "Oh, but there is such a thing as the beav-coon," Carly retorts. "Yes, there surely is," Spencer replies. "Err, what's a beav-coon?" Freddy asked. "A creature that lives in Spencer's diseased imagination," Carly teases. "I saw one with my own eyes," Spencer explains. "It's a creature about yea wide, and yea long. It has the head of a beaver and the body of a raccoon." "The... beav-coon," Sam replies. "YES!" Spencer shouts out in triumph. "And it went H- E-R-R-R-R-R-R!!" "Spencer, there is no such thing as a beav-coon," Carly retorts. "There is too," Spencer retorts in defiance. "No it doesn't," Carly retorts. "Don't say that," Spencer pouts. * The next day at her school, Carly announces to all of her fellow students that a Dr. Sydney van Gurbin, author of a book titled 'BIGFOOT; TRUE OR REAL', would be on her iCarly show to talk about the creature's recent sighting. * Later that evening, Dr. van Gurbin made his appearance on the iCarly show and gave his expert support to the recent sighting. He even claimed that he had predicted that Bigfoot would make his appearance just where the two hikers had seen him. Later after the show Carly continued doing her own personal research on the Internet about other Bigfoot sightings. "Oh, check this out," Carly says. "It says here that in the past few years there have been over a dozen sightings of Bigfoot in the wooded area behind a hotdog stand called Robin's Weiner." "Hey, I've hear of that place," Sam added. "They were recently featured on the Food Channel. Ryan Seacrest said if was the best hotdog he had ever had." "So?" Carly says with a smile. "Ryan Seacrest is never wrong!" Sam replies. "Okay, look," Carly says as she jumps to her feet. "I want to prove that Bigfoot exist, you want to find a beav-coon, and Sam wants to go to Robin's Weiner." "I do!" Sam declares defiantly. "And?" Spencer says questioningly. "Doesn't your friend Socko have an RV?" Carly asked her brother. "You mean a recreational vehicle?" Spencer replies with a question. "Yes," Carly answers back with her sweet smile. "He does," Spencer answers. "So, borrow it," Carly tells him. "And then let's go up to Mount Baker's National Fdorest." "Say what?" Spencer responds. "Oh c'mon... Robin's Weiner!" Sam chips in. "Let's do it!" Cary says encouragingly. The following weekend, the iCarly gang are in Socko's RV heading to the national park in search for Bigfoot. Of course, along the way they stop along the way to get some hotdogs at Robin's Weiner. By the time they get to the park it is already dark as Spencer parks the RV for the night. "And... welcome to Mount Baker's National Forest!" Spencer declares to the gang. Carly and Freddy let out a cheer at their arrival. "Yea! Let's go find Bigfoot!" Carly says excitedly. "Or the beav-coon," Spencer adds. "No-o-o, Bigfoot is our priority," Carly reminds her big brother. "B-i-i-igfoo-oo-t!" Spencer replies sarcastically. They then unbuckle their seatbelts and move to the back of the RV where they find Sam asleep, slumped over the table, with a hotdog stuffed in her mouth. "Sam!" Carly calls to her best friend. "Sam? A-h-h-h! She fell asleep eating one of Robin's Wieners." "Gross!" Freddy replies. "I'm going outside to check the place out," Carly says. "Wait, I'm coming with you," her brother says. As Carly and Spencer step out of the RV, Freddy is returning to the main cabin with his video equipment. But he sees that everyone is gone, except for the slumbering Sam, with a hotdog still in her mouth. Freddy looks around to make sure that there truly is no one else around. He then stares down at Sam with a mischievous grin on his face. 'Well, Sam,' he thinks to himself. 'This is my chance to get even with you for all the rotten things you've done to me these past few years.' With that thought in mind he pulls down his fly, and then pulls out his juvenile cock. He then carefully pulls out the hotdog from Sam's mouth and replaces it with his own wiener. * Outside the RV Carly admires the beauty of the nature around her. "Will you look at this," Carly says, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. "*Cough*! *Cough*!" Is Spencer's reply. "What is that smell?" "That's called 'fresh air' Spencer," Carly smiles back at him. Suddenly the silence is broken by a blood-curdling yell. "YEOW!" They rush back to the RV where they find Freddy bent over in obvious pain. "What's wrong?" Carly ask with urgency. "What happened?" "SHE BIT ME!" Freddy yells out, his hands covering his crotch area. "Aww, do you want me to kiss it better?" Carly asked sweetly. "Err, okay," Freddy says as he removes his hand from his crotch, exposing his cock, which is where Sam had bitten him. "FREDDY!" Carly shouts out in embarrassment. "Well, she bit down on it!" Freddy says. "And just how did that happen?" Carly asked, her hands on her hips. "Err... err," Freddy was left speechless. "He stuffed that... that thing in my mouth, that's how!" Sam cut in. "Freddy, how could you?" Carly said, as she dropped her arms in disappointment to her friend. "Well, she deserved it for all the times she beat up on me," Freddy said in his own defense. "He does have a point there," Spencer chips in. Sam stares Spencer down for coming to Freddy's defense. Spencer steps back toward the doorway in response. "Freddy, will... will you cover that," Carly says as she covers her eyes with her hand to avoid seeing his still exposed penis. "Oh, sorry," Freddy says sheepishly as he tucks his sore cock back into his pants. Now that peace was reinstated within the group, Carly takes them all back outside to make their plans for proving the existence of Bigfoot. "Okay, I'm going out there to set up my cameras," Freddy says. "Cameras? What cameras?" Carly ask. "These are motion activated, infrared cameras," Freddy says. "Ahhhh!" Sam groans. "Anything that moves in front of it will activate them," Freddy goes on. "And then the images will be recorded onto my computer hard-drive." "AHHHH!" Sam groans even louder. "What's wrong?" Carly ask. "My head hurts!" Sam repeats. "How come?" Carly asked. "His voice hurts my head," Sam moans, pointing towards Freddy. Freddy is about to retort to Sam's taunts but Carly stops him with a hand on his chest. "Just go set up your tree cameras," Carly tells Freddy to avoid the unavoidable argument with Sam. Just then they hear a sound coming from deep in the woods. "Carly!" The odious voice is heard calling out. "Carly!" "Bigfoot?" Carly calls back out. "How could Bigfoot know your name," Freddy says with a chuckle. Just then a figure emerges from the darkness. "Well, I didn't expect to see you all out here," the mysterious voice is revealed to be Dr. van Gurbin. "Dr. van Gurbin? Hi," Carly says with a smile. "You here to look for Bigfoot?" van Gurbin asks. "Uh-uh," Carly replies. "And the beav-coon," Spencer adds. "And Robin's Wieners," Sam interjects. "We already found those," Freddy responds. "I hate five," Sam boasts. "They are good hotdogs," Spencer comments. "Yes, they are a fine wienery," the doctor says. "So, any sign of Bigfoot yet?" "Not yet," Carly replies in disappointment. "Me either," van Gurbin answers back. "But I know he's out there. Well, happy searching." And with that Dr. van Gurbin disappears back into the forest. Freddy then gathers his equipment and goes into the forest himself to set up his camera equipment. "All right, there's a big tree," Sam says once Freddy is gone. "I'm gonna go rig up my rope trap." "Wait-wait," Carly says with a grin. "You're going to trap Bigfoot?" "No-o-o-o," Sam moans. "But there's gotta be some wild animals in these woods, right. I'm gonna catch me a snack." About fifteen minutes pass and then Freddy returns and they all go back inside the RV for some warmth. They then decide to start their search in the morning once the sun comes up. * The next morning, the gang got up and prepared to the task of searching for Carly's Bigfoot. It was a warm sunny day, so Carly decided to change into a light shirt and a miniskirt, but she decided on keeping her knee-high Goth boots to protect her legs from the shrubbery. Like many girls of today, Carly liked the Gothic look of her boots, which also had tassels along the top. After having breakfast the gang decided to take shifts watching the woods. Carly and Freddy took on the first shift gazing through binoculars from the front seats of the RV. Carly had her legs up on the dash, flashing her white panties under her short skirt, something that Freddy was definitely aware of. "See anything yet?" Freddy asked, shifting around nervously from his aching crotch. "No, nothing," Carly moaned in disappointment. "I can see trees. And I see some bushes. And... oh look, two squirrels are wrestling." She pointed out the little creatures to Freddy who focused his binoculars to the amusing sight. "Err, Carly," Freddy says. "They're not wrestling." Carly drops her binoculars at that and then stares back. Focusing closer she can now clearly see the tiny penis humping into the other squirrel's vagina. "Oh!" Carly says softly in embarrassment. The two teens continued scanning the woods for their quarry. Carly began blushing as she spotted yet another beast fornicating in the forest. This time it was a pair of wolves and Carly could clearly see the thick penis as it penetrated the bitch wolf. 'This is so weird,' she thought, unable to take her eyes away from the sight. 'I never knew just seeing a... a penis could be so... so exciting.' Just then Freddy nudged her at her waist. "Check it out Carly," he told her, pointing in another area. Carly focused her binoculars to where Freddy pointed. And here again was another scene of fornication. This time a pair of deers were hard at it. "What is it in this forest!?!" Carly exclaimed in shock. "Every... everything wants to... to... you know!" "Cool it, Carly," Freddy tried to calm her. "Why don't we take a break?" "Okay, I'll get Spencer and Sam to take over," she said, swinging her legs around, flashing her white panties in Freddy's direction unintentionally once again. But this was a sight that Freddy did not miss, and neither did his cock. "Sam, Spencer, you're turn on watch," she told them as she stepped into the back of the RV. "I'm going to use the washroom." Carly walks towards the back of the RV and turns the handle to the toilet cabinet. "CARLY! DON'T!" Spencer cries out in warning. But it was too late as the door pops open and a large stack of magazines comes tumbling down over Carly. The young teen beauty crashes on her ass as the mass of stag mags bury her. This is soon followed by an inflatable male doll, in full erection, landing on her juvenile body, its erect penis hitting her squarely on her cheek. "HA-HA-HA-HA!" Sam burst out laughing at her friend's misfortune. "Carly, you okay?" Spencer asked his younger sister as he helps her out of the clutter of sex magazines. "WHAT IS ALL THIS?" Carly yells at her brother. "AND WHY IS THERE A NAKED MAN IN THE TOILET?" "Oh, that's Ken," Spencer says matter-of-factly. "WHAT!?!" Carly screams out in shock embarrassment. "Nothing," her brother replies embarrassingly. "And what's this gooey stuff on my skin?" Carly says as she wipes the back of her hand over her cheek. "Err, nothing," Spencer says, his face blushing even more. Spencer quickly came to realize that the 'gooey' stuff that his kid sister was referring to was from all the cum-stained magazines that had just buried her, including a fresh load he had shot the night before without the teens knowledge. He could still recall the number of times he and Socko would ejaculate while checking out the naked girls in those magazines. He was also embarrassingly ashamed that seeing his teenaged sister's face glistening with dried cum was actually turning him on. "Ooh, never mind," Carly said. "So, where can I go to the bathroom." "Err," Spencer says as he pushes the door open for her. "OUT THERE!" She shrieked. "You want me to go and... and... out there!" "It's cool, Carly," Spencer tells his sister. "Socko and me do that all the time. "Just don't do it near any poison ivy." "Is that how you got..." Carly begins. "I don't want to talk about it," Spencer cuts her off, handing her a roll of toilet paper. Carly snatches the roll as she shoved her way past her big brother and weaved her way into the woods to find some secluded spot to relieve herself, out of sight of the RV. 'I guess this is good,' Carly thinks to herself as she nervously looks around in the darkened woods. Feeling self-conscious, she nervously pulls her panties down to her ankles and crouches lower to the ground to empty her bladder. 'This is so embarrassing,' she laments. Just then a loud rustling sound catches her ear behind her. She jumps to her feet and turns around abruptly. But with her panties still down around her ankles this sudden twist tangles her feet and she falls to the ground. "Who... who's there?" Carly calls out as she struggles to get back to her feet. "You better not try anything funny! I'm warning you!" Just then a large hairy arm reaches out from the bushes and grasps the tangled cloth of her panties entangled around her ankles and drags a screaming Carly into the bushes. The shocked teenager struggles helplessly as the mysterious intruder drags her light teenaged body into the underbrush, her short skirt riding up higher and exposing her hairless cunny. "NO! NO! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Carly cries out in fear. Even as she is being dragged deeper into the woods, Carly had the presence of mind to try to identify her attacker. So imagine her shocked surprise when all she could make out was the hairy ass of Bigfoot as he pulled her tiny form along. "This can't be happening!" She cries out. "I'm... I'm being kidnapped by... by Bigfoot!" She is pulled along the ground for a good fifteen minutes, her ass getting all scratched up by the twigs and rocks as she is dragged the whole way. Finally Bigfoot stops once they have reached a hidden cave in the mountainside. With the mountain runoff, the cave floor is a blanket of dark, gooey mud. The beast-man drags the still struggling teen to a corner and shoves her roughly there, knocking the breath out of her. While Carly lies there stunned, covered in the mud, the large beast-man begins to rip at her now tattered clothing. The first thing to go is her blouse, exposing her sheer bra covering her teenaged breast. And this is the next item to get ripped from her body. As Carly begins to regain her composure she quickly brings her tiny, muddy, hands up to cover her bared chest from the leering beast-man. Bigfoot takes her defensive move as a perfect opportunity to tackle her lower clothing, that being her skirt and panties. And when he is done with disheveling her, Carly is left with nothing more than her Goth boots. "Wha... what do you want, Mr. Bigfoot?" She asked nervously. "You know... I always believed in you." Bigfoot simply grunts and reaches for Carly's chest, slapping her hands away from her tits. He then begins to maul them with his big hairy paws. "HEY! STOP THAT!" Carly cries out, slapping at the large furry hands. But the wild beast-man doesn't even take notice of her objection and squeezes and pinches her hardening breasts. He deftly begins pinching her nipples, arousing the inexperienced teen in the process. "Plea... please, don't do this," Carly was moaning. "It... it's not right what you're doing. I'm still... I'm still a virgin. Please stop this." Bigfoot then grabs Carly by the head and hugs her face up close to his crotch. That's when Carly discovers the beast-man's penis hardening with each passing second. 'Oh God! He... he's getting horny,' Carly though in shock. A moment later a pale shaft appeared from under the furry covering. She was somewhat surprised at how similar Bigfoot's penis was to a human penis that she had seen in her biology textbooks at school. She had assumed that the beast-man's organ would appear differently. A moment later Bigfoot grabbed Carly behind her skull of forced her face toward his cock-shaft. Within seconds Carly feels the warm shaft striking her lips as if expecting a blowjob. 'He can't be expecting me to do something like that, can he?' Carly thought in revulsion. 'I mean whores do that to guys... not Bigfoots.' A grunt from Bigfoot seemed to answer her question. He was forcing her head harder against his prick expecting some sort of satisfaction from this female. And not seeing anyway out of this situation, Carly made up her mind to follow his wishes. And with that she parted her virgin lips and allowed the beast-man's prick to slip inside her mouth. For the very first time in her young teenaged life she had a real cock in her mouth, even if it wasn't human. Feeling his hard cock in the teen's mouth was all Bigfoot was waiting for. He immediately began hunching his ass, driving his cock deep inside her mouth. But Carly was so inexperienced in the art of giving a blowjob, that she wasn't giving him any sucking action. She simply had a numb mouth open for Bigfoot to fuck into. But what was surprising Carly most of all was feeling some strange sensation building lower in her body. This wasn't a totally strange sensation, for she had those same feelings when she would touch herself there at night or in the shower. 'But how can having a penis in my mouth make my tummy flip-flop the same way?' She was asking herself. Just then Bigfoot pulled his cock out of her gaping mouth and stepped back slightly. 'Maybe he's done with me,' she thought in expectation. 'Maybe now he'll let me go.' But Bigfoot had other things on his mind. He reached down and grabbed Carly roughly by her tiny waist and flipped her effortlessly to her stomach, causing her to land heavily into the thick mud. She was now completely coated with the dark, moist dirt. Carly had landed roughly on her stomach and didn't dare move. Then she felt the beast-man's rough hands grabbing at her hips and lifted her higher until she found herself on her hands and knees. She then gasped when she felt the warm breath of Bigfoot breathing right into her hairless pussy. "O-o-o-o-h-h-h!!" She gasped in both surprise and excitement. The next thing that happened shocked her even more. She felt the slick texture of a tongue lapping at her virgin cunt-lips. She herself had only rarely touched herself there, and to have a second person, even a beast-man, touching her there with her tongue was so... forbidden... and exciting. "Oh please, please, don't!" Carly was pleading helplessly. "I've never done anything... there. Please, stop! Oh please... don't... stop! Oh yes... don't stop!" The large beast-man took her pleas as a good sign as he assumed a position behind her and guided his pale cock to the entrance of Carly Shay's virgin vagina. Then with one powerful lunge forward buried himself deeply inside her, barely tearing through her hymen and causing her eyes to pop wide in shock. "A-a-a-i-i-i-i-i-i-e-e-e-e-e-e-e!!!" Carly cried out, just before she passed out from the pain. Bigfoot didn't seem to mind, or care, that his teen mate was unconscious. He simply increased his endeavor to fornicate with this teen waif. He humped furiously into her, burying his cock as deeply as he could. He even reached down and around Carly's slumped form to tweak and play with her still aroused nipples, pinching her tits as hard as he could. All of this physical abuse to her breast eventually brought Carly back to semi-consciousness. And the first thing she could feel was the thick cock slushing in and out of her pussy. That's when she came to the shocking realization that she had been deflowered by the beast-man she so admired. "U-u-u-u-h-h-h! O-o-o-o-o-o-h!" She began to moan. From the sound of her own moans, Carly also came to the realization that her body was... enjoying the rape. She was enjoying being fucked. "YES! YES! FUCK ME!" Carly was crying out, not believing her own words. "FUCK ME HARDER! HARDER! MAKE ME CUM, MR. BIGFOOT!" And with those words she began humping her tiny ass hard against Bigfoot's groin, trying desperately to take in even more of that hard cock. But there was little more to offer. In a strange and depraved way, Carly was slightly disappointed that Bigfoot didn't seem to live up to his name as far as his penis was concerned. He only seemed to have a measly six or seven inches to his cock. * Let us roll back the clock some twenty minutes. Through the underbrush, a lurking figure is spying young Carly Shay as she wanders away from the RV. The mysterious figure follows her stealthily through the woods until she stops. The figure then watches as the attractive young teen pulls her panties down for a crap. 'Damn that Carly Shay and her friends,' a disguised Dr. van Gurbin thinks as he spies on the teenaged girl. 'She and her friends are going ruin me if they tell everyone about my hoax. Well, this little cunt is going to regret that. I'll show her.' Without thinking, Dr. van Gurbin comes out of hiding in his Bigfoot disguise and grabs Carly's tangled panties and drags her into the woods. * 'Oh yeah, this little cunt's real tight,' Dr. van Gurbin/Bigfoot thinks. 'And to think that she was still virgin territory. Wow!' He kept humping his ass hard as he enjoyed the luxury of deflowering a teenaged girl as beautiful as Carly Shay. "UNGH! UNGH! UNGH!" He was grunting with effort as he kept pushing his stiff six incher in the girl. Carly keeps fucking her ass back to meet the "Bigfoot's" thrust for thrust. She was thoroughly enjoying her rape now. So much so that she was manipulating her clit with her fingers, trying to cum in time with Bigfoot. 'What a hot fuck!' Dr. van Gurbin /Bigfoot kept saying to himself, trying desperately to keep his tongue. "UNGH! UNGH! UNGH!" Just then a loud rustling could be heard outside his hidden cave. He stopped thrusting into the young teen as he tried to remain quiet, hoping that whoever it was would simply pass by. Carly on the other hand couldn't control herself. "NO! DON'T STOP!" She cried out. Dr. van Gurbin/Bigfoot reached to cover her mouth too late. A moment later a tall shadowy figure came lumbering into the cave with them. In a flash, Dr. van Gurbin felt a large hand grabbing him by the head and pulls his Bigfoot mask off. As he stares up he sees that it is a Bigfoot, a real one this time. The beast-man then lifts him up effortlessly from the kneeling teenager and tosses him aside like a rag doll. Carly was confused when she suddenly felt her sucking pussy emptied of that warm hard piece of flesh that was giving her such pleasure. So, wondering what was going on she flopped over onto her ass and stared in disbelief what was before her. There wasn't one Bigfoot in the cave now, but two. Somehow a second beast-man had joined them in the cave and had removed the first one who now laid prone at the back of the cave, its head hidden from Carly's view. "Err, do you want to fuck me too, Mr. Bigfoot?" She meekly asked to the second creature. "URFF!" The second beast-man grunted as it sniffed the pungent air in the confines of the cave. The next thing that happened was that the new Bigfoot grabbed Carly by the waist with a single hand and lifted her up to his face. He then began sniffing at her muddy white skin from her hair and worked his way down to her naked chest. This was something different to Carly. The first beast-man didn't do anything like this before fucking her. Bigfoot kept sniffing her naked skin as he detected a faint scent of sex on her body. What he was smelling was the dried jism from that magazines that had buried Carly back at the RV. But that scent was still strong enough to catch the beast-man's interest. He then lifted her even higher so that he could sniff loudly at her just recently deflowered vagina. A light trickle of blood still seeped from its opening from losing her hymen to Dr. van Gurbin's rape. This too caught this real Sasquatch interest. He licked her sore pussylips, causing the young teen to wiggle in excitement. "O-o-o-o-o-h! That tickles!" Carly giggled, twisting her hips in the beast-man's grasp. Yes, this female was definitely aroused. And Bigfoot was never one to pass on an opportunity to mate. And in response his cock began to emerge from his hairy sheath under his furry body just below Carly's suspended body. But unlike the puny six inches of Dr. van Gurbin his kept growing to a massive eighteen inches and nearly as thick as Carly's arm. And unlike a human cock that Carly had seen earlier, Bigfoot's shaft had a flared blunt tip to it. For you into bestiality, imagine a cross between a horse penis and a canine's. Bigfoot's flared tip had all the characteristics of a horse's cock, but also had an os as a dog does to keep it stiff. It also generated a constant stream of pre-cum to lubricate any mating. "Wha... what's that?" Carly asked in surprise as her body was getting sprayed by... something. Staring down between their bodies, she caught a spray of pre-cum squarely in her face, some of it passing her lips into her gaping mouth. To her surprise she didn't find it all that displeasing. She also got her first REAL look at a REAL Bigfoot's extended penis. The size and girth of it terrified the teenaged beauty. Its length was horrifying enough for an experienced girl, much less one as inexperienced as Carly Shay, but the width of the beast-man's cock-head was even more so. It had to be the size of her fist. "OH GOD!" She squealed in horror. "I CAN'T HAVE SOMETHING LIKE... THAT INSIDE ME! HE... HE'LL SPLIT ME IN TWO!!" Then, with a gentleness that astonished the now terrified teenager, Bigfoot lowered her to the muddy floor of the cave on her back before kneeling himself before her. He then began hunching as he moved closer to her parted legs. He didn't have to use his large hands to help guide him to his goal, the os assured that his aim was true. Carly's eyes bulged as she watched the flared cock- head nearing her just fucked pussy with each breath she took. And when it got to within a few inches she took one deep breath in preparation for the upcoming penetration. But to her shocked surprise, the initial contact of the Bigfoot's cock-head against her pussylips wasn't what she would have expected. As menacing as it looked, it had a very spongy texture to it and she watched mesmerized as it squeezed its way past her cunt-lips without much pain. 'Oh God! How in the world did THAT get inside my... pussy,' she thought to herself in amazement. But now that Bigfoot had gained a foothold in this young female's vagina, the remainder of his cock began pushing its way in. And as with his cock-head, the shaft also was spongy in nature, squirming its way past her still virgin-tight teenaged pussylips. Carly could only stare in disbelief as inch-by-inch the beast-man's massive penis kept disappearing inside her own young body. Its thickness being squeezed by her own tightness. And whenever she tried to push herself away from Bigfoot's presence, she was met with a massive hand holding her in place by her slender shoulders. Bigfoot now had eight inches of his cock-shaft imbedded in Carly's tight womb, and still he surged on. He was deep enough now that his spongy cock-head was hitting her virgin cervix. Carly had never had anything that deep inside her before. All she could do was hold her breath, still expecting the worse. But the spongy nature of Bigfoot's penis made it much easier to handle than she would have ever dreamed possible after seeing its initial girth. Twelve inches of Bigfoot cock was now inserted in Carly's cunt, and still the beast-man kept up is slicing pace. But at this point his mating urges kicked in and he began a humping action, sliding his cock-shaft in and out of Carly's tight cunt-hole. Carly's body couldn't help but respond almost instantly. The huge shaft wasn't only slicing its way in and out of her pussylips, but it was also rubbing enticingly across her already aroused clitoris. "O-o-o-o-h! Ungh! Ungh! M-m-m-m-m-m!" The young teen began moaning in sexual arousal. But one thing Carly didn't know, or could even suspect, was that a Bigfoot had a very particular physical attribute in their mating. As horrifying its size was at insertion, Carly already realized that it was very spongy and squeezed easily inside her without much pain. However, once a Bigfoot begins to feel his blood surging through his veins during mating, its cock would fill and solidify along its entire length as when Carly first saw that monstrous phallus. It would soon regain its full girth, but in a very solid and hard member. This is what was starting to happen now. Carly could begin feeling her pussylips being stretched wider apart as the Sasquatch's shaft began to solidify itself within her cunt. And the mythical creature still wouldn't slow its fuck-thrust pace as he continued to pummel her helpless body relentlessly. And now that the monstrous phallus had become very rigid, his hits upon her cervix were becoming more and more painful to the inexperienced teen. "ARGH! UNGH! OW! OW!" Carly began crying out in obvious pain. "STOP! STOP! PLEASE, MR. BIGFOOT, PULL IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT, PLEASE! OH, IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO BAD!" But the beast-man didn't understand her words and followed his instincts to mate with this female. He had managed to shove fifteen inches of his now rock-hard cock-shaft into Carly's tight cunt-hole. And because her vagina was still very much virgin to sex, he could shove it no further. The next physiological anomaly that happened was with Bigfoot's blunt, horse-shaped cock-head. Where dog's had a knot at its base to tie with their bitches, a Bigfoot's flared cock-head blew to disproportionate size and it locked itself against Carly's womb. The two were now inseparable until he, Bigfoot, emptied his balls in his new mate. Feeling this task accomplished, Bigfoot got back to his feet effortlessly, towering at over 7'. And with this maneuver, the tied teen was lifted by his cock as if impaled on a live spear. "A-R-R-R-G-G-H-H-H!" Carly cried out in pain at this painful maneuver. Bigfoot then turned and lumbered out of the cave. Because of his immense size, he had to bend forward to get outside, dangling Carly helplessly on his cock under him. "A-R-R-R-G-G-H-H-H!" Carly cried out in pain again, all of her weight dangling off that monstrous cock. Once outside he wandered out into the woods with Carly Shay still impaled on his shaft. And he was doing so without using his large hairy arms to support the poor teen's body. He was casually trudging along, his arms swaying as if Carly wasn't even there. With each step his large torso would bob up and down. With each lumbering step Carly's light body would ride up along his cock-shaft each time he took a downward step, and then be impaled deeply when he lifted his weight to take his next giant stride. With each lumbering step her body would bounce up, then be driven back down onto his crotch. Bigfoot just kept lumbering along, easily carrying Carly's weight on his rigid cock-shaft. In a vain attempt to relieve her poor pussy from the pummeling it was receiving with each stride of the beast-man, Carly clasped her tiny fist tightly onto his hairy body, desperately trying to support her own weight by grasping at its thick fur. But in doing so, her naked breast were now rubbing itself against the rough fur of the creature, only exciting her abused body more despite herself. "Oh! Oh! O-o-o-o-o-o-h-h-h!!" She was now moaning in stride with each of the creature's steps. Despite her disgust at being so filled, her pussy was climaxing around the thick cock-shaft plugging it, coating it with her virginal juices, exciting the beast-man even more. Bigfoot's lumbering form walked around for what seemed like hours with Carly Shay firmly imbedded upon his cock-shaft. And the exhausted teen had lost count on how many orgasms her poor, inexperienced body had endured. Carly couldn't help but moan or groan every few steps of the man-beast as she came, or grunted from the constant pain he was causing her only recently deflowered pussy. Carly felt sure that she must have past out a number of times during the creatures trek through the woods. She knew this for a fact as the last thing she recalled previously it was still light, but now dusk was falling over the woods, making it that much more eerie. After so many hours being carried by Bigfoot, and the mud covering her body had begun to dry in various patches, giving it a strange combination of colors all over her skin. At one point, as the man-beast creature continued on his trek, Carly could have sworn that she had heard some voices in the distance. But she daren't look to see if anyone was there for fear of being seen in her present situation. * After what must have been hours filled to the breaking point with Bigfoot's thick cock, Carly's pussy had begun to loosen somewhat, allowing her body to actually begin to enjoy each fuck-thrust of his cock that much more. She could now feel the rough texture of the cock-shaft against the inner wall of her pussy, and that excited her even more. * After what must have been hours of lumbering, and constant pummeling of her pussy, Bigfoot finally came to a stop. "A-R-O-O-O-O!" The beast-man howled to the night sky. "URFF! URFF! YOWL! A-R-R-O-O-O-O-O!!!" And then Carly felt it. Her teenaged uterus got flooded with the scalding heat of Bigfoot's seed, its bloated cock-head plugging deep into her cervix, keeping all of his jism trapped there. "OH GOD! YES-S-S-S-S!" Carly joined in the climaxing chorus of the Bigfoot. "I THINK I'M CUMMING! At least I think I'm cumming? Is this what cumming feels like? YES! YES! OH SHIT! YES-S-S-S-S-S!!! I MUST BE CUMMING!!!" Carly could feel her stomach bulging like a baby-bump as the Bigfoot continued filling her tight young womb with his scalding cum. "UNGH! OH-H-H! UNGH!" Carly was grunting as her belly cramped from the forced stretching that it had to endure. Once again she passed out from this incredible sensation and didn't regain consciousness for a long time. By the time her eyes fluttered open again she could feel her tiny body being lifted. Her clasping pussy tugging on the now softened cock of Bigfoot as he lifted her off his shaft. It was now back to its spongy texture and slipped out of her pussy easily, rubbing the sides of her vagina. "O-O-O-o-o-o-h-h-h!!!" Carly moaned again as another orgasm hit her. Finally, with one final tug, Bigfoot's flared cock- head popped out loudly from Carly Shay's cunt-hole. This was immediately followed by a torrential flow of his extremely thick jism pouring out of her still gaping cunt-lips. The man-beast's seed-juices had the thick consistency of whipped cream. The sudden release of all of the man-beast's trapped jism gave Carly yet another orgasm. She was having a problem catching her breath after all that she had gone through. Bigfoot then settled her down to the ground gently where Carly instantly curled into a fetal position and once more passed out, a thick pool of Sasquatch cum dripping steadily from her pussy. * Night had fallen by now and Carly was slowly recovering from her sexual ordeal with the legendary Bigfoot. Her eyes finally fluttered open to a slurping sound nearby. When her eyes finally did open she saw that she was now surrounded by a pack of wolves, their gleaming fangs glimmering in the darkness. "OH NO!" The teen cried out in shocked panic. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Then, glancing down her still naked body, she saw where that slurping sound she had heard was coming from. Two of the wolves were lapping at the pool of cum at the crest of her pussy. She slowly turned onto her hand and knees and tried scurrying away from the wild dogs, but was instantly met with two low growls from the lapping animals. In horror, she froze, no longer daring to move away. But her failed attempt to escape their attention had a totally opposite effect. They're curiosity had been aroused by her movement and they approached her now kneeling form and began sniffing the air around her. They quickly came to realize that this creature had the same succulent scent that they had been devouring off the forest floor. Having discovered this, they buried their menacing snout into her crotch and began lapping her cum-soiled pussy directly. "O-O-O-o-o-o-h-h-h-h!!" Carly moaned uncontrollably. 'Wha... what is wrong with me? How can I be acting like this?' The wild canines were totally enjoying this female's vagina. They recognized the spunk they were lapping as belonging to the gigantic beast (Bigfoot) and knew that this was one of its females and they were always willing to share. They instantly increased their licking, sending shivers through Carly's teenaged body. And as she still hadn't totally recovered from Bigfoot's impalement, her clitoris was still very much so over- sensitized. So the licking of the wolves quickly brought her to yet another orgasm, her mouth gaping in gasping breath. The other wolves quickly got aroused by their Alpha's prowess with the young girl and they too began mulling around her naked form. Carly could feel tongues assaulting her from all sides now. Some were attacking her dangling titties, while others were bathing her face and back with their tonguing attention. Suddenly, the Alpha male that was eating out her cunny jumped onto Carly's back. The sudden added weight caused Carly's body to bend, pushing her chest further out. "Oh, please, please, please, don't let this happen to me," she was pleading in silent prayer. 'Please, not again.' And then she felt it, the tip of a penis butting against her sore pussy entrance. And then it surged through her last barrier, her pussylips. "O-o-O-o-O-o-o-o-h-h-h-h!!" Carly moaned uncontrollably. As soon as the Alpha male found his cock-shaft wrapped by Carly's clutching cunt-walls he went full gusto into her. Instantly, Carly's slender body got buffeted to and fro as the large Wolf humped into her cunt furiously, her teenaged breast shaking just as furiously as they dangled under her slender teenage body. The sight of those pert little titties didn't go unnoticed by the other beast of the pack. One by one they would duck under her chest and would swipe their thick rough tongues across her nipples, causing her to gasp even more. "UNGH! UNGH! UNGH!" Carly kept gasping with each thrust of the mighty Alpha male, her mouth gaping desperately as she tried to catch her breath while being sexually molested by yet another beast. The sight of the teen's gaping lips didn't go unnoticed to one of the other wolves in the pack. He found the sight intriguing, and somewhat inviting. So while his brothers continued to assault Carly Shay's titties, he moved up closer to her face and slipped his tongue into her gaping mouth. Carly's eyes popped wide in surprise as she stared at the beast tonguing her. And being too scared to do anything about it, or biting down on the intruding member, she forced herself to keep her mouth open for the wild beast. The wolf took this as a sign of compliance and forced his tongue even deeper to the back of her throat. Carly could only close her eyes and make believe that none of this was really happening to her. Suddenly the wolf frenching her pulled back and Carly sighed a sigh of relief. 'At least he's done with me,' she thought. Alas, this was far from the truth. Suddenly Carly felt an added weight on her shoulders. Opening her eyes she was shocked to find herself staring at a stiff wolf penis just inches in front of her nose. It was so strange looking to her, nothing like any of the penises that they showed in her biology class, or the sex-ed books. This was much thicker looking, and it had a weird pointy look to it. All thoughts of how strange looking the cock appeared were quickly driven to the back of her mind when she realized that this wolf was now humping her face, trying to fit that disgusting thing into her mouth. "Oh no, yo..." she started to protest, but was cut short when the wolf's cock-tip slipped past her protesting lips. "UNGH! M-m-m-m-f-f-f-f!" As soon as he felt his shaft securely inside this new hole, the wolf began humping furiously, driving his cock right to the back of Carly's throat causing her to gag. And through all of this the Alpha male never slowed his own pace. So now Carly was being buffeted from both ends of her young body. And she was totally helpless to prevent any of it. And as the Alpha wolf thrust forward, this would drive her mouth deeper around the second wolf. Within a few seconds a constant pace was being maintained between the two animals. And Carly couldn't help but get sexually aroused herself from her very first double-fuck. The Alpha male was constantly rubbing against her clit, sending surges of excitement coursing through her young body. And the other wolf was having a similar effect as he fucked her mouth. Unable to control her own urges by now, Carly began sucking earnestly on the hard cock-shaft invading her mouth. Despite how disgusting the idea was to her, she found that slab of meat delicious against her tastebuds. "U-m-m-m-m-m! M-m-m-m-m-m!!" The captive teen was now moaning in orgasm around the rigid cock-shaft filling her mouth. The two wild dogs were pounding furiously at the captive girl between them, driving their cocks into each other's lunge, which only drove it deeper into her openings. Defensively, Carly quickly had to learn how to deepthroat a cock for the very first time in her young life. And so, without any prior knowledge of this art of cock-sucking, she quickly learned to breathe through her nose as the cock pulled out slightly, and then relax her throat to allow him back into her gullet. All around her the other wolves were pacing impatiently, obviously waiting for their turn at this new bitch. Their cocks were already protruding from their furry sheath and dripping with pre-cum in lustful anticipation. But Carly couldn't stop to think about that. After all, she already had two cum-dripping cocks to take care of. For the remainder of this nightmarish night Carly was mounted, fucked, made to suck one wolf after another, all seven of them. And once each had taken her once, the first was once again revitalized to have another go at her young body. During her savage bestial rape, Carly lost count on how many times a cock had penetrated her as she had passed out on more than one occasion. All she knew was that this attack had begun at dusk and by the time the pack was done with her, she could see the sun rising into a new day. * It wasn't before noon, a full day after her disappearance, that Spencer and her two teenaged friends found Carly sprawled, naked on the forest floor, five miles from where she had disappeared. Freddy was the first to find his dream girl lying naked before him. To the teenaged boy, this was a dream he had had on many lonesome nights. He couldn't stop himself from feeling the subtle slope of her young breasts, pinching the nipples lightly. He kept looking around to make sure that the others hadn't come across his discovery. Satisfied that he was still alone with Carly, he quickly pulled down his zipper and pulled out his raging hard-on and kneeled in front of her slumbering form. He then parted her weakened knees and hurriedly buried his stiff pecker into her soiled pussy, pumping feverishly to satisfy his most intimate of fantasy. That of fucking Carly Shea. A low moan escaped Carly's lips as her body unconsciously responded to this new invasion of her abused vagina. But she remained unconscious. After a very brief humping Freddy emptied his load into his dream girl and pulled his pants back up. He did a quick scan again to make sure that no one had seen what he had done to her and sighed in relief that this would remain his little secret. "SAM! SPENCER!" He then called out. "I FOUND HER! SHE'S OVER HERE!" A few minutes later Sam and Spencer broke through the foliage and came across Freddy cradling the unconscious, yet naked teen. Spencer quickly pulled off his jacket and covered his teenaged sister and lifted her up in his arms. He then carried her back to the camper. "Why didn't you cover Carly up, moron?" Sam scolded Freddy. "Err, I... I didn't think of it," Freddy stammered nervously. "Well, I hope you enjoyed the show, you peeping jerk," Sam scowled. "Because you ain't gonna get to see it again... ever!" Freddy followed behind, grinning. He might never get to see Carly naked again, but he could satisfy himself in knowing that he had FUCKED her. Epilogue *BREAKING NEWS* "Earlier this week we reported a sighting of the legendary creature Bigfoot," the newscaster reported. "So it is with our sincerest apologies to report that this report was a hoax perpetrated by crypto-biologist Dr. Sydney van Gurbin. Dr. van Gurbin was caught in the act while in his Bigfoot costume by two young men who had gone to the area following this initial report in hopes of catching Bigfoot on video for themselves. When reached by our reporter for a comment on his action, this is what he had to say. The screen cut to Dr. van Gurbin in his Sasquatch costume with two young men on either side of his holding him by the hairy arms. "I'm a sick, sick man," Dr. Gurbin kept repeating, still in shock to his recent encounter. Everyone assumed the good doctor was confessing to his deceptive hoax, rather than the savage rape of a teenaged girl. "Needless to say," the screen returned to the newscaster. "Dr. van Gurbin has been discredited in the eyes of the crypto-biology community. It is suspected the he created this hoax to endorse sales of his book dealing with Bigfoot, which was faring poorly in the book stores." The newscaster shuffles some papers for a moment before going forward with his next report. "However, this hoax did in fact generate a large number of Bigfoot enthusiasts to that area," he went on. "And one such enthusiast did indeed capture on his cellphone cam this sighting." The screen switches to a blurry image of a large hairy creature with a pale, somewhat camouflaged figure clutching its furry body, which was actually Carly, clutching the man-beast's front chest. "This image was shown to other members of Sasquatch experts who confirm that this was indeed an authentic video of the mythical creature," the newscaster reported. "In fact they were extremely excited at this video as it is believed to show an actual Sasquatch infant clutching its mother. This is a new and unheard of development generating much discussion as to their original perception of the nature of the Sasquatch development processes. In their previous opinion, it was believed that such an infant would be born with a hairy body such as an ape. But it now appears that a Bigfoot infant is apparently born with very little hair on its body, but with a camouflage appearance, much as a deer has in infancy." The video played on as the viewers could clearly see the 'infant' clutching' its 'mother'. The reporter cuts to another scientist for his comments on this new discovery. "As you can clearly see," the scientist states. "This infant Sasquatch is clearly clutching the adult, much as infant gorillas do with their own. This suggest that the Sasquatch might very well be an as yet unidentified breed of primate as we have always speculated. Also note how well the infant adapts to the lumbering stride of the adult, exhibiting great strength even at such a young age." Obviously the poor quality of the video didn't capture the long thick shaft that was actually holding up the smaller figure on the Sasquatch's chest. The perception was simply that the 'infant' was grasping tightly to the furry body and supporting itself. * For the next few months Carly stayed at home as she tried to recover from her... rapes. Luckily for her, the elasticity of a woman's pussy seemed to forget what had happened to her and returned to its original tightness. However, one drawback to having been so savagely and repeatedly raped by a man and beasts, was that she couldn't see herself being satisfied by a lame teenaged boy her own age. Sam was the first to notice her change in attitude towards the hunks from school. She brought this up with Spencer. Her older brother thought that she would likely get over this with time. But nothing they said could keep Carly from thinking of the huge penile members that had filled her and made her a woman, despite her 16 years of age. She knew then that only another beast could ever satisfy her again in such a way. But that's another story in Carly Shea's future.


End file.
